


VR

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Марко играл в футбол сколько себя помнил. Сначала, в детстве, на приставке, потом, когда появились первые вирт-шлемы – в виртуальности, где можно было смотреть на поле уже не с камеры, а своими глазами, и отдавать пасы кнопками клавиатуры. В двадцать лет Марко купил себе первый комбинезон и вышел на поле уже с полным погружением.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	VR

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Как только прозвучал свисток арбитра, Марко отдал голосовую команду на выход из виртуальной реальности. Ему было уже плевать на то, что зрители матча видели, как его фигура рассыпается жёлтыми искрами и исчезает с нарисованного поля, а после матча ему придёт письмо с предупреждением о нарушении правил. Он просто стащил со вспотевшей головы шлем, на автопилоте отцепил от комбинезона все провода и, скатав его до пояса, подставил лоб под вентилятор системного блока. На пресс-конференцию пойдёт Марио или Матс, а с фанатами может и цифровой слепок пообщаться.  
Марко играл в футбол сколько себя помнил. Сначала, в детстве, на приставке, потом, когда появились первые вирт-шлемы – в виртуальности, где можно было смотреть на поле уже не с камеры, а своими глазами, и отдавать пасы кнопками клавиатуры. В двадцать лет Марко купил себе первый комбинезон и вышел на поле уже с полным погружением. Он ещё помнил это ощущение восторга – ослепительно зелёная трава, пружинящая под бутсами, упругий бок мяча под ногой и усталость в мышцах после девяноста минут в виртуальности, будто он, на самом деле, бегал всё это время. Потом были контракты на игры в вирте, еженедельный график онлайн-тренировок, сыгровки и нарисованная золотая тарелка за выигрыш в лиге, копию которой Марко напечатал на 3D-принтере. Теперь в этой тарелке, криво покрытой золотой краской, валялась ключ-карта от квартиры и пыльная стопка голо-листовок, которые вкладывали в коробки с пиццей роботы-доставщики.  
А ещё был Роберт, из-за которого Марко так поспешно сбежал из вирта сегодня. И дело было даже не в том, что команда Роберта выиграла с разгромным счётом, и не в том, что Роберт забил два мяча из четырёх в ворота команды Марко. Дело было в том, что по Роберту Марко отчаянно скучал.  
Он встряхнул головой, чувствуя, как холодит лоб струя воздуха, и встал из кресла. Кресло было навороченным – Марко мог его себе позволить, к тому же половину стоимости оплатила команда. В вирте оно повторяло все движения Марко, позволяя двигаться, почти как в реальности. Вот только после вирта выбираться из него было тяжеловато.  
Марко прошёлся по комнате: четыре шага от стены до стены – и замер у окна. Он так и не перебрался в дом побольше на более высоких этажах, хотя, конечно, мог. Люди настолько привыкли к виртуальности, что совсем не обращали внимания на то, как живут их кумиры в оффлайне. Тем более, никто не знал, что аватара Марко срисована с его настоящего лица. Их таких в команде точно было двое – Марио тоже не стал ничего придумывать, хотя и думал когда-то нарисовать своей аватаре кубики пресса и квадратный подбородок. Матс, вот, точно был нарисованным – Марко и Марио были уверенны в этом на все сто, потому что не бывает таких красивых людей. Про настоящесть улыбки Лукаша Пищека они иногда спорили, хотя Марио и думал, что она нарисованная. А, вот, как в реальности выглядит Роберт, Марко не знал.  
Они познакомились на сыгровке во время первого профессионального контракта Марко. Роберт был молчаливым и так хорошо играл, что Марко сперва даже подумал, что это – нейросеть, которая прячется за любовно прорисованной аватаркой, будто слепок, которые делали для каждого игрока, чтобы они общались с фанатами. А потом ничего – сыгрались. После тренировок выбирались в локации городов, играли в какую-то чудовищную стрелялку, смотрели кино, проплатив эффект пустого зала, и разговаривали-разговаривали-разговаривали. Это из-за Роберта Марко когда-то стыдливо купил себе комбинезон с секс-модулем и заплатил одной конторе за создание в вирте полностью защищённой квартиры, куда они добирались разными путями и, стоило закрыться запароленной двери, набрасывались друг на друга, жадно и торопливо. После секса Роберт готовил что-нибудь в крошечной кухне, и виртуальная еда казалась вкуснее настоящей, или доставал книгу из тумбочки – каждый раз разную – и читал Марко вслух, а тот дремал у Роберта под боком и почти забывал, что всё это – просто строчки кода и вокруг не осеннее солнце придуманного города, а серые бетонные стены и гудящий системный блок.  
После Марко платил за квартиру ещё пару лет, будто надеялся на что-то, а потом перестал и, кажется, она давно была стёрта с сервера.  
Он скривился, подумав об этом, и отражение в тёмном пластике окна повторило его движение.  
– Паршивая аватара, – сказал Марко своему отражению и протянул руку, чтобы щёлкнуть его по носу. Конечно же, не получилось. А в вирте бы вышло.  
Стоило бы, конечно, вылезти из комбинезона, принять душ и упасть спать, а завтра позвать Марио поиграть, как в старые добрые времена. Стряхнуть пыль с первых, ещё школьных, логинов и пройти какой-нибудь Doom с последнего сохранения.  
В дверь позвонили, и Марко настороженно повернул голову. К нему приходили только роботы из доставки, но они, во-первых, никогда не звонили в дверь, отправляя уведомления в коммуникатор, а во-вторых, он никого сейчас не вызывал. Возможно, это пришли к соседям и просто перепутали двери, или полиция нагрянула с регулярной проверкой, или и вовсе какой-нибудь религиозный орден, который выжил в цифровую эпоху, решил найти себе новых последователей.  
Звонок повторился, и Марко нерешительно подошёл к двери, машинально накручивая на кулак болтающийся рукав комбинезона. Подошёл – и вздрогнул.  
На экране цифрового глазка было лицо Роберта. Такое же, какое Марко видел вот только полчаса назад в вирте по ту сторону разделительной черты. Роберт был сосредоточен и напряжен, как перед пенальти, и Марко отдёрнул руку от сенсорного замка, едва протянув её. Не поворачиваясь, он сделал два шага назад и вернулся в комнату. Прошёлся по ней, задевая рукавами комбинезона мебель, чертыхнулся, запнувшись, и сел в кресло, закрыв глаза. Он убеждал себя, что ему показалось. Что что-то пошло не так, и он просто не вышел из вирта окончательно, попав в срисованную с реальности квартирку.  
– Выход из вирта сейчас, – сказал он вслух, но ничего не произошло: вокруг была та же квартира, кресло холодило спину, а за дверью, кажется, всё ещё стоял Роберт. Настоящий.  
Во вживлённом за ухо чипе коммуникатора пиликнуло уведомление о новом сообщении, и Марко тронул чип пальцем, включая прослушивание.  
– Привет, – голос у Роберта был чуть хрипловатым. – Выйди, пожалуйста.  
– Куда? – не поздоровавшись, ответил Марко. Он надеялся, что голос звучит ровно. – Наша с тобой локация стёрта.  
– На улицу, – кажется, Роберт улыбался, когда говорил это, хотя Марко сейчас уже не мог за это поручиться. Отвык определять настроение Роберта по голосу за столько лет-то. – В оффлайне.  
Марко молча замер в кресле, хотя диалог и не закрыл.  
На поле в вирте он всегда соображал быстро, а сейчас мысли хоть и метались, как бешеные, принять решение он не мог.  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал Роберт, видимо, приняв молчание Марко за отказ, и тот рывком сел в кресле.  
– Десять минут, – коротко обронил он. – Мне одеться надо.  
В ухе пиликнуло завершение диалога, и Марко торопливо подошёл к шкафу. Он уже месяцев пять не выходил из дома – не было необходимости, и теперь даже смутно представлял, какая за окном погода. Климат-контроль в квартире, доставка еды и безграничные возможности вирта были интереснее, чем бетон, смог и тесные вагоны метро. Марко, конечно, догадывался, что есть люди, которые проводят большую часть жизни в оффлайне, но лично таких не знал. Даже его родители уже давно звали его в гости в виртуальности.  
Найдя джинсы, относительно чистую футболку и бесплатную худи от одного из спонсоров, Марко быстро оделся и, сунув ноги в чуть запылившиеся кроссовки в коридоре, вышел на лестничную клетку. Роберта там уже не было, и Марко даже сперва подумал, что тот ему привиделся, но всё равно пошёл к лифту.

Роберт, действительно, ждал его. Дом, где жил Марко, был старым. Его построили ещё до вирта, и поэтому вокруг дома сохранились артефакты той эпохи: голые остовы клумб, покосившиеся скамейки и пустая детская площадка через дорогу. На ней-то и сидел Роберт, примостившись на заржавелой оградке, как на жёрдочке. От своей аватары он отличался только едва заметной щетиной на скулах да маленьким шрамом в уголке рта. Заметив Марко, он чуть поднял брови в удивлении и тут же помахал рукой.  
– Я так и думал, – сказал он вместо приветствия. – Такое с нуля не нарисовать.  
– На себя посмотри, – Марко хотел, чтобы это прозвучало зло, но вышло – с улыбкой. – Ты откуда здесь? Кому ты заплатил, чтобы взломать мой канал и найти оффлайн-адрес?  
– Иск за вторжение в частную жизнь можешь отправить на адрес некоего Марио Г. Знаешь такого?  
Марко хмыкнул и затолкал руки в карманы худи. Оделся он немного не по погоде, и холодный ветер сейчас пробирал до костей.  
– Находка для шпиона, – проворчал он, качнувшись с пяток на носки, и поднял на Роберта взгляд. – А надо-то тебе что?  
Вот так, в лоб спросил, сам не ожидая от себя такой смелости. После перехода Роберта в другую команду по более выгодному контракту они почти и не разговаривали. Так – пара улыбок перед матчами, секретное рукопожатие на камеру в подтрибунном помещении да публичный обмен футболками, которые после игры рассыпались на байты.  
Роберт коротко выдохнул, будто не дышал до этого несколько секунд, и кивнул на лежащий у его ног футбольный мяч.  
– Сыграть захотелось, – сказал он, поддев мяч носком кроссовка. – Да и соскучился.  
– Твоя команда оплачивает тебе психотерапевта? – Марко покачал головой, натянул на голову капюшон худи и выбил мяч из-под ноги Роберта. Подбросил в воздух носком кроссовка, принял на колено и коротким ударом отправил его в калитку отгороженного поля для игр с мячом, на котором за последний год бывали, кажется, только роботы-уборщики. – Кто последний, тот вратарь, – сказал Марко и побежал следом за мячом. Он не видел, но угадал, что Роберт усмехнулся, покачал головой, но побежал следом.

– Сложнее, чем в вирте, – заметил Марко, вытянувшись на резиновом покрытии площадки. Роберт укоризненно посмотрел на него сверху, сдёрнул с ограды своё пальто и расстелил его рядом с Марко. Тот перебрался на термопластик и с удовольствием потянулся – на земле лежать было, действительно, холодно. Он перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в иссиня-серое небо, седое от смога. – Вот мы с тобой десять лет в вирте играем на профессиональном уровне, а сейчас...  
– А сейчас отдыхаем – на любительском.  
Роберт помедлил немного и сел рядом с Марко, тронул его за плечо, прося чуть подвинуться, и тоже вытянулся на плаще.  
Они помолчали, глядя, как в высоких домах зажигаются окна, и Марко прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в ровное дыхание Роберта, едва слышное за свистом ветра и низким гулом генераторов электричества. Прохожих на улицах не было, а в окна большинство людей не смотрело, предпочитая пялиться в голо-экраны телевизоров или в визоры вирт-шлемов, и в принципе, они с Робертом могли делать всё, что угодно. Как в виртуальности.  
Марко ограничился тем, что обхватил ледяными пальцами горячую ладонь Роберта и снова уставился в небо.  
– Я живу на соседней улице, – заметил Роберт негромко. – Всё это время жил. Забавно, правда?  
Марко поморщился – он не считал это забавным. Да, они могли столкнуться нос к носу, если бы Марко выходил из дома хотя бы бегать. Да, им, возможно, доставлял еду один и тот же робот. Да, они могли не прятаться от реальности в вирте, а наоборот – скрываться от вирта в оффлайне.  
– После следующего матча снова здесь встретимся, – решительно сказал Марко. – И мяч я принесу, твой жестковат. Пластик на холоде твердеет.  
– И оденешься теплее, – Роберт бережно пожал его пальцы и сел снова. Поднялся на ноги и протянул Марко руку, чтобы помочь ему встать. – Я напишу?  
В его голосе Марко уловил намёк на что-то ещё. Он ткнулся лбом Роберту в плечо и тут же отпрянул, не давая обнять себя.  
– Или зайдёшь за мной, раз уж ты знаешь, где я живу, – он привстал на цыпочки и выдернул у Роберта волос из макушки. – Это чтобы замок тебя узнал, – пояснил он и, снова надев капюшон, повернулся к Роберту спиной. Он всем собой чувствовал, что Роберт хотел сказать что-то ещё. Но не сказал. И Марко махнул ему рукой и пошёл к дому.  
Ему ещё нужно было настроить замок на биометрию Роберта и написать в контору, которая делала ему конспиративную квартиру.  
Вдруг её ещё можно будет восстановить.  
Вдруг и это получится.


End file.
